Stuck with you
by Ritter Sport
Summary: FredUsagi. It's been 5 years. He had a thing for her and she had a thing for him, yet both drove each other crazy. Now on Christmas their paths cross again.A crazy thing happens and they get trapped. Will they kill each other or find love? Find out!


Merry Christmas everybody! I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed **A Christmas Wish**. Thank you! I would like to wish everybody a Happy Christmas! I hope you guys have wonderful holidays! As I promised, here's the Fred/Usagi fic! I had a lot of fun writing this fic! I hope you guys will enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this little idea.

~

**_"Stuck with you"_**

_-Elisabeth, the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan_

"Umm, excuse me,"

22 year old George Weasley didn't looked up from behind a packet of belching candy as he heard a soft feminine voice across the counter. "Yeah?"

The owner of the voice looked slightly annoyed for the fact that he wouldn't look up. "I was wondering..."

George prodded one of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes' specialty candy with his wand, still not looking up. "So wonder,"

A vein popped on the forehead of the speaker, annoyance quite evident in the air. "Is this shop anywhere related to the Weasleys?" she asked, looking around the joke shop with interest before dropping her gaze at the red mop of hair behind the counter.

"Well, the name does say it all doesn't it? _Weasley_ Wizard Wheezes, as in _Weasley_," answered George, stressing his family name. His head finally popped up from behind the counter, grinning quite broadly. However his grin didn't last long.

"Oh my Kami...it is _you_" gasped the young woman, stepping back in shock.

George blinked a couple of times, staring at the blonde haired woman he had never forgotten. Usagi Tsukino, the foreign exchange student at Hogwarts. Housed in Ravenclaw, and as old as he and his twin was. Oh he remembered her...really, really, _really_ well. A cheeky grin appeared on his face as he eyed the young woman, "Waz up?"

A frown appeared on her face, her long blonde hair in twin balls swished dangerously behind her. "Don't 'waz up' me, Weasley!" snapped Usagi, putting her hands on her hips and furiously stomping her foot on the wooden floor.

George did a mock shake and gripped the counter, "Whoa honey! Don't shake the whole shop!"

Her eyebrow began to twitch and she threatingly shook her fist at him. "How dare you! After 5 years of not seeing each other you still have the freakin' nerve to insult me! Baka!"

George raised an eyebrow, "I see you've been brushing up on your chinese-ching-chang!" quirked the red head, grinning broadly.

"Japenese!" huffed the blonde, crossing her arms across her chest. She watched the Weasley waltz across the store and hang up the 'Sorry we're closed' sign up on the door.

George laughed and stood infront of her, "I see you haven't changed,"

"I see you haven't either!" snapped the blonde, scowling lightly.

"I heard you went back to rice eating in Japan...what 'cha doing in 'Jolly old England'?" quipped George, leaning against the counter and eyeing the blonde with interest. He enjoyed watched her get peeved.

Usagi frowned, "You heared right. Went there to attend to some '_business_'..." she said airily. "As for what I'm doing in England...I'm visiting,"

"Visiting moi?" asked George in mock shock. "I should be honored!"

Usagi scowled, "Don't be,"

George shrugged nonchalantly, "So how do you like our shop?"

Usagi looked around the nearly empty shelves that filled the room and empty barrels and crates. She raised an eyebrow at the cheeky twin. "This is a shop? Well you got a _lot_ to selll..."

"It's Christmas eve, everybody was fighting just to get their hands on our stuff," said George smiling smugly. "People love our products!"

"Or really just off their rockers," muttered the blonde.

"Anywayz, where you're staying?" he asked. "Surely in a dog house right?"

Ignoring the insult, she answered with a huff. "Leakey Cauldron,"

"Maybe you want to spend Christmas with us tomorrow? It'll be loads of fun, I'm sure my beloved twin would _love_ to see you again!" quirked George, grinning broadly.

Usagi scowled, "Your '_beloved_' twin is as just as wack as you are, perhaps even wacker,"

George only grinned. "Anyway," he stared briefly at her hairstyle and coughed slightly in mock snort. "...cowtails, I really don't want you to weigh down our store too much,"

"**Excuse me?!**" barked Usagi, staring at the red head in disbelief.

"I'd really wisht to go home and see my beloved family once more." he finished, oblivious to the peeved blonde.

"First of all," snapped Usagi, following George grab his coat and getting hyped up even more upon seeing the smirk on his face. "These are not _cowtails_ as you colorfully put it!" She said, pointing at her hair. "These are pigtails!"

A gleefull look crossed his face and his eyes danced joyously. "Thus the weight problem! Ah, I see the connection going on now!"

"Urgh! Second of all, I am _not_ fat! Understand?!" her voice raising several octaves.

George waved his hands, "Hey who called you fat? You're heavey!"

"I can't believe you haven't changed one bit!" a scowl crossed her face and she grabbed her scarf from the counter in anger. She stood infront of him, in all her 5'3" glory and stared into his eyes. "**_Fred Weasley_** you are sooo annoying!"

And with that she marched out the door with a loud huff.

"That means you're still comming to dinner tomorrow night right?" called George after her. He received a loud banging of the door as his answer. Smirking slightly, he shook his head in amusement.

'_She thought I was Fred!_' he thought slightly amused by her mix up. He really didn't bother correcting her, knowing very well that this moment would be a very good joke in the up coming dinner.

Fred was going to like this, no _love_ this. George smirked slightly at the thought of Fred and Usagi. It was a known fact in all throughout Hogwarts that Fred seriously had a 'thing' for the foreign exchange student. And vice-versa. Yet either one had a rather funny way of showing it. Fred chose to constantly pull a prank on her and make fun of her while Usagi chose to insult the twin every given chance possible. Usagi was sweet, nice and friendly and Fred was, well, '_special_' in certaing terms. Ah, opposites do attract.

George smirked as he turned off all the lights of the shop and headed to the door. '_I can't wait for tomorrow,_' he thought bemusedly, while stepping out the door into the cold night and locking the door.

~

"I still can't believe she totally tought I was you," mused George the next morning during breakfast at the Burrow. He had told Fred his encounter with the blonde spitfire. And true to his expectations, Fred sure was more than overjoyed to know that the Japanese girl was in the country, yet alone in the same continent as they are. "One can easily say that _I_ am the better looking one,"

Ron snorted into his tea and chocked loudly. "Oh, that was a good one,"

Fred's eyebrow twitched slightly and he stared at his twin blankly. "And you are the _wacker_ twin, if you have forgotten,"

George was about to respond when Mrs. Weasley came in bringing more scones with her. "It would be nice to have your _girlfriend_ with us for dinner tonight Fred."

Mr. Weasley looked up from his morning paper and stared at Fred with interest. "You have a girlfriend?!"

"You have a what?!" cried Ginny, staring at her older brother in sheer shock.

"By Merlin's Beard...." muttered Bill.

"What a poor girl," breathed Charlie, shaking his head in remorse before returning to butter his scone.

Fred kicked George under the table roughly. "She is not my girlfriend!" snapped the red head with annoyance on his face. "And what does 'Poor girl' mean?!"

Charlie looked down at his watch and faked a wince. "Ah! I better send those last letters," he cried and quickly disappeared through the Christmas decorated living room, leaving a very peeved Fred and a laughing George.

~

A lovely aroma drifted through the air as Usagi finally arived at the gates of the Burrow. It was nearing sunset she noted, she would have been here earlier...if not for her horrible direction problems. The snow was rather deep for her liking and she had quite difficulty walking across the white blanket of lawn. She never really had visited the Weasleys, it was a miracle she even had found this place.

'_What the hell am I doing here anyway?_' she asked herself, as she shifted the weight of the several presents she carried. Sure she came to see Fred again and stuff like that. But really, there really wasn't any apparent reason why se came. How shall she put it...she _just_ came.

After she finished her task at Hogwarts, Usagi went back to Japan to see how everything was doing. The senshi were doing better than ever, going on with their normal lives and enjoying live itself. Mamoru was off being a doctor, apparently engaged to a nurse, she could've cared less about him anyway. And Crystal Tokyo was no where to even begin with. Her live, was just going _swell_.

The real reason why she had went to Hogwarts was to protect young Harry Potter. One may call it putting him under her wing of protection. She was more of an guardian angel to him. After she graduated from Hogwarts, she stuck around for another two years and helped in the destruction of Voldemort. Though being inconspicuous, she blessed Harry with her Lunarian magic in aid for the defeat of the Dark Lord.

She really couldn't have asked for nothing more, she had a fine job at the Japan Ministry of Magic as Head of the International Magical relation office. And secret Galaxial embassador of Magic all around. Though for her, everything was getting really boring. Life itself was lonely now. She missed her friends, yes, she even missed the annoying twins.

So there were the times when Fred would practically do anything just to get her attention, and yes, it inculded her getting tarred and feathered all over. Sure, she noticed him always trying to get her attention, she really wasn't _that_ ignorant. Yeah, she missed those days and maybe she even missed the guy who dumped a barrel of honey on her.

"Kami, what on earth am doing?!" muttered the blonde, as she finally noticed that she stood infront of the house door the entire time and did not notice. Quite hesitantly she knocked softly on the door, hoping that no one would have heard her knock and it would have given her an excuse to leave. Her luck must've been left in Japan...

The 19 year old Harry Potter answered the door. Looking quite happy and cheerful than ever. She heard that he would always visit the Weasley's for the holidays, seeing that his uncle and aunt were unbearable to live with. Forcing a smile, she waved slightly with her full hand. "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmast Usagi!" greeted Harry, stepping aside to allow the blonde in. "So you came back from Japan. Cool,"

Usagi smiled slightly as she took of her coat. "Yeah, cool," she echoed. She felt slightly nervous and a feeling of foreboding swept over her as she heard the familiar laughter of the Weasley children.

"Mrs. Weasley is in the kitchen preparing dinner, it wont be ready soon. Everybody else is in the living room, c'mon!" said Harry, leading her to the warmly light living room. "Hey guys, you'll never guess what the wind swept up your doorstep!" called Harry as he entered the room followed closely by Usagi.

"Usagi!" cried Ginny, jumping up from the floor and running towards the blonde with delight. She quickly hugged the older girl around the waist. "You came,"

Usagi laughed slightly, "Well I couldn't refuse when _George_ made the offer," she said, dropping the bags of gifts on the ground. She stared at the mentioned twin in amusement.

George grinned, "So figured it finally out,"

Usagi shrugged, "It had something to do with the 'cowtails'" she answered, pointing to her hair. "I remember you calling my hair 'cowtails' not Fred,"

Fred smiled slightly and watched the blonde for a second. She sure hadn't changed. She still had that rediculous hairstyle, she still looked the same. Though you gotta hand it to her, she did look a lot prettier. Dressed in simple jeans and white sweater, he liked seeing her dressed up simply. "I call you 'Meatball Head', if you remember,"

A round of laughter filled the room and Usagi pouted slightly. "And Merry Christmas to you too Tweedledum,"

"I believe you haven't met our brothers," said Ron, watching her sit down. "This is Charlie and this is Bill." he said, pointing to each Weasley mentioned. 

"How come we never met you when we where in Hogwarts?" asked Bill, staring at her questioningly.

"Wouldn't you like be a what...first year or second year during our time?" questioned Charlie.

Usagi smiled slightly, "I was a exchange student from Japan. I didn't attend until my 5th year."

Bill grinned ruefully, "Cool, japanese girl!"

Mr. Weasley smiled slightly, "So what brings you back to England anyway dear?"

Usagi's smiled faltered slightly and she bit her lip. Her gaze drop on Fred for a second, who was busy tying his shoelace to even notice the fleeting glance. She turned back to Mr. Weasely, "Partly for business actually," she answered.

Ron arched an eyebrow, "Business? What bloke of a boss would want you to work on Christmas?"

Usagi grinned slightly, "It's something I've sent myself to do actually. I needed to contact with Britain's Ministry for some confidential matter."

"Confidential eh?" repeated George, interested. "What, you gonna ask the minister what color his underwear is?"

Chosing to ignore the insult, she simply glared at the red head. "And the other reason why I came here is for...um, a getta way of a sort," she said, chosing her words rather slowly.

"Getta way?" said Ginny staring at Usagi with a frown. "Did something happen in Japan?"

Usagi looked away slightly and sighed softly, her gaze directed on the beautiful christmas tree. "It's sort of difficult to explain actually." she said, shaking her head slightly. "I had sort of a disagreement with people there," she said remembering the arguement with her senshi she had a week ago.

_~Flashback~_

"God Rei, I just can't marry him so that Crystal Tokyo will be created," snapped Usagi, throwing up her arms exasperatedly and standing up. "Mamoru is engaged, I can't just tie him up and run to the wedding chapel with him!"

Ami looked up from her sitting position and stared at the feud between the friends. The arguement hung heavily in the air for several months now. Now that the Hime was already 22, she had to get married sooner or later as it was written in the Lunarian Law. And besides, Crystal Tokyo must be created soon.

The inners had gathered as usual at Rei's temple for their usual get togethers. However, tonight was far from being happy and jolly.

"I don't care Odango! Mamoru is the King, he must get married with you!" called Rei, now also standing up and facing the blonde.

Makoto looked up, "Rei's right Usagi-chan, the time has already come. You really must get married to Mamoru-san soon. What will happen if there will be no Crystal Tokyo?"

Usagi shrugged, "I dont know!" cried the blonde. "Let there be a new Moon Kingdom, but for the love of Kami I can't marry that baka Mamoru! He dumped me..._dumped_...now he's engaged! What part don't you guys understand?!"

Minako's eyes showed concern and she stood up, "But Usagi-chan, what about Chibi-Usa?"

Usagi sighed loudly and turned away, "I don't know," she said, earning gasps from her friends. "I don't know right now,"

Ami lowered her glasses and stared at Usagi pointedly, "But you have to understand, that the future--"

Usagi wheeled around and snapped, "The future was a load of crap!"

"Usagi!"

Massaging her forehead, the young hime sighed loudly. "Look you gotta understand, this is one thing I've learned out of all of this. There are many futures, too many to count on both hands and feet. I have another future, with some other guy maybe, I don't know...just let it rest will you?!"

"But you have to get married Odango!" snapped Rei, folding her arms and glaring at the blonde.

"You **can't** tell me to marry. Yet alone, you can't even force me to do _anything_ any of you want!" snapped Usagi, glaring icily at them. "I thought you guys understand!"

"But Usagi we just want..." said Makoto, staring at the venting Usagi in disbelief.

Usagi sighed loudly, "Forget it guys, it's getting late..." she said loudly, ignoring the loud protests. "I'll marry when I want and who I want..." she announced rather loudly before grabbing her coat and stomping out of the temple.

_~End of Flashback~_

Usagi sighed loudly and scratched her head. She smiled rather ruefully at the sight of Ginny's concerned gaze, "It was a little arguement of marriage, that's all..."

Fred choked loudly and spit his coffee into his mug in disbelief. "You're getting what?!"

Bill smirked and swated the red head on the back, "Ah, don't act so surprised man,"

"Congratulations!" grinned Harry.

Usagi laughed slightly, reddening at what had Bill said. "No, I am not getting married," she said. "It was a sort of disagreement with my friends, that's all,"

Fred's brows furrowed, "They want you to get married?"

Usagi frowned softly, "They, I, ---"

"Dinner's ready!" announced Mrs. Weasley, appearing in the room smiling broadly. Usagi was greatful as the older woman cut her off, smiling rather greatfully as everybody slowly made their way to the dinning room.

"You must be Fred's girlfriend," beamed Mrs. Weasley, staring at Usagi.

Usagi stumbled slightly, in the background Fred reddened considerably, and she stared at Mrs. Weasley in shock. "His what?!" she repeated.

"Why dear, you are his girlfriend right?" asked the woman, oblivious to all the snickers around her.

"I am **not** his grilfriend!" cried Usagi, blushing furiously and gaping at the woman in disbelief.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head slightly, "Too bad dear. You are quite a lovely young lady. I wouldn't mind having you as my daughter-in-law," she mused, while heading to the dinning room.

Blushing furiously, Usagi glared at George. He was waving madly at her at the door. He quickly disappeared as she made her way to him, still fumming at the misunderstanding of her being Fred's _girlfriend_. Though, she couldn't help feel a little queasy inside.

"You should be lucky," grinned Fred, appearing behind her out of nowhere and scaring the living daylights out of her. "To be considered _moi's_ girlfriend,"

She whirled around, glaring heatedly at the red head. "I? Honored?!" she reapeated. "How dare _you_ pass around rumours that _I_ am your girlfriend!" 

Fred raised an eyebrow, "Excusé moi!" he said, in mock french. "_I_ did not do such a thing! I do not spread such _dirty_ rumours. My superior brain does not comprehend such things!

Usagi's eyebrow twitched, "Dirty?!"

There, they were at it again. 5 years, still nothing had changed between the two. At each other's nerves once more. Love, what a weird thing...

George bounded towards the feuding "couple", as he most graceously called them, and grinned. Watching the fight for severeal more seconds with gleaming eyes. Deciding that he had seen (and heard) enough, he tapped both on their shoulders.

"_What?!_" said both in unison, whirling around facing George. He jumped slightly at their outburst, but quicky came over it and grinned broadly.

Usagi wasn't finished yet with Fred. He called the rumour 'dirty', now he brought up the thing that happened in their 7th year. He deliberately called her fat. She was ready to kill. And now George was annoying her out of her wits with his broad grinning. "What Tweedledee?!"

"As falttering the nickname sounds, I do prefer being called "Georgeous" as in _gorgeous_," smiled George, earning a loud sigh from Usagi. Clapping his hands together, her continued to grin. "Anyway, seeing that both of you on the verge of getting all over each other, I suggest you can begin..." he looked up above their heads with a broad smile. "..._now_"

"Who put that---that _thing_ there?!" cried Fred, staring murderously at the vile weed that hung innocently above their heads.

George grinned like a cheshire cat. "Now go on...Kiss and make out!"

Usagi blushed and glared at the evil twin. "I am not kissing him!"

George shrugged, hearing the clatter going on in the dinning room. Dinner obviously already started. "Too bad, I guess both of you will be staying there for a _long_ time." And with that, the turned on his heel and marched down next room.

"**What?!**" yelled Usagi, stepping forward to following the laughing twin. Instead, she found herself slamming into what seemed to be a invisible wall. "What the _hell_ is this?!" she cried, slamming her fist against the wall.

Fred cleared his throat behind her, "If you don't mind me speaking and stop that pig squealing you're doing..."

"I do mind," grumbled the blonde, glaring holes at Fred.

"This," said Fred, knocking on the wall. "Is a invisible wall, my dear pee-wee brained _girlfriend_" he leered. He received a hard punch on the head.

"Do you think I don't know that?!"

Muttering something under his breath, Fred grinned. "Anyway," he continued, after receiving a death glare from the blonde. "This mistletoe is one of our _wonderful, fantabulous, ingenious_ inventions of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The Kisstletrap!"

She watched him do some weird poses and point at the weed brightly. "Your point is?"

"The Kisstletrap traps people under it with a invisible wall until they, well, kiss. It's designed that way," beamed Fred.

"That is the most dumb invention ever! Now get us our of here!" snapped Usagi, jabbing her finger at his chest roughly. "_Now_,"

"Meatball head, if you'd listened to my ingenious speech you'd know that there's no other way out of this wonderful trap that to _kiss_!" answered the red head. Wiggling his eyebrows, he grinned. "Now pucker up..."

"_Ewwww!_ Stay away from me!" cried the blonde, shoving the Weasley into the wall. "I am not kissing you!"

Fred sighed rather disappointedly, though not showing it. Plopping down on the ground, he sat down and leaned against the wall opposite of her. "Then we'll just have to wait 'til this thing wears off..."

Usagi nodded rather numbly, and slid down on the ground and sat down. Staring at the Weasley for a moment before turning away. She sighed loudly, '_Great, just great! Just what I needed, stuck with Fred on Christmas day...I'm hungry._' she mused, leaning against the wall in distaste.

Fred stared at the frowning blonde for a second, wondering what to talk about. It seemed he ran our of any quirks...."How's Japan?"

Usagi looked up and stared at Fred for a moment. "Fine I guess..." she muttered, shrugging nonchalantly.

Fred smiled slightly, taking it as a fair answer. he felt a little uneasy right now, being in a small confined place just with _her_. He'd rather take on you-know-who any day. Then again, you-know-who already was dead...

"So how's your live?" asked Usagi, not believing her ears that she's actually asking him such a question.

"It's cool. Business is great," answered Fred, smiling at the blonde. "Couldn't as for more," he added, staring at her. '_Actually there is..._' he stared at the smiling softly Usagi, as she tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Your's?"

Usagi looked up at the question, her smile slightly falling. She looked at him for a moment before dropping her eyes to the ground, a rather sad smile adorned her face. "It's ok..."

She sounded rather, how shall he say, sad. He never had been around with a girl that looked _that_ sad. Well, for the exception of Ginny. When she was sad, you'd give her a bar of chocolate and everything would work out by itself from there. However, by the looks of Usagi, there was at least something wrong. Before he even knew it, he moved to sit next to her and touched her hand. "Something wrong?"

Usagi looked up as she felt the fleeting touch. He sat next to her, so close and so warm. Perhaps this must've been the most closest contact she'd had with a opposite sex for the past years. All she saw was concern and sincerity in his eyes. The mischievous smile long gone, a soft frown adorned his face. She felt her breath get caught in her throat for a moment, for the first time she actually realized how handsome he could be sometimes.

"It's nothing," whispered the blonde, quickly looking away when she realized she was staring. A soft blush hinted on her face as she stared down at the ground.

"There must be something wrong," he said, looking at his watched and counted the minutes. "We've been here already 10 minutes, and I am still alive. Normally you'd kill me by now..."

Usagi laughed slightly, and looked up at him seeing the laughter in his eyes. "You know, that's why a like you. You always make me laugh..."

Fred smiled and puffed out his chest. "Always at your duty to make your live a living hell and _Still_ make you laugh," he said. His insides did a flip-flop, learning that she actually liked him. "Since you like me now, tell me what's wrong..."

Usagi smiled slightly, "You really think you can get it out of me?" She laughed softly when she saw him nod furiously. Shaking her head ruefully she turned back to staring at the ground. "You wouldn't understand,"

"It's about your friends right?" he asked, somehow knowing her pain. "Try me..."

"They just don't understand..." muttered Usagi, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them. "They want me to get married,"

Fred furrowed his brows, "Why?"

"Let's just say it's for tradition." said the blonde. "They are practically forcing me to marry Mamoru---"

"Wait, isn't that Mamoru guy your boyfriend you've been babbling about in our 5th year?" asked Fred, scartching his head. "So why don't you marry the guy?"

"Well, Tweedledum, Mamoru and I broke up near the end of term in our 5th year, if you remember correctly,"

His eyes light up slightly upon remembering. "Oh, that time you've been really snappy! Heh, those were the times when we really liked to annoy you..."

Usagi shook her head, "Thanks for remembering..." muttered the blonde with a sigh. "Anyway, now the guy is engaged to a nurse. And still my friends want me to marry him..." she said with a resounding sigh.

Fred frowned, "Why on earth do they want you to marry? And why that Mamorororu-something guy?"

Usagi blinked, trying to figure out how to explain it to him. "It's hard to explain." she said, looking away. "They want me to marry for their own good perhaps...it's just that, I am supposed to marry when I'm 22. But I don't want to marry now and not Mamoru. If I marry, it brings _something_ to everybody...but I want to marry out of love not out of duty..."

"It's your duty to get married? What a weird Japanese culture..." muttered Fred. Seeing the sad face on the blonde, he involutarily slung his arm around her in a half hug and pulled her close. "So don't get married! Don't marry that Mamorororu and don't listen to your friends. If they want you to get married just to get that _something_ from you, then they are acting selfish. I say, do what you want!"

Usagi looked up and stared at Fred in disbelief. How on earth he came to such conclusions was beyond her. He simply stared down at her with a quirky smile and total concern in his eyes. His arm around her made her feel assured and warm. Her heart actually skipped a beat. Before she knew it she hugged him fiercely around the waist and burried her face on his chest. "Thank you," she whispered, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. The burden that weighed on her shoulders lifted and feeling much more lighter. And her heart much more filled that before.

Fred Weasley smiled softly and hugged her. A warm feeling swept over him as he allowed her to cry. She felt warm and so soft. Never hd he imaged that he'd end up trapped with her in one of his inventions, and never had he imagined that he'd felt so strongly for the blonde. She was so small that she fit easily in his arms, it made him wonder why. Yet now what only mattered was that he was with her, and he could care less if the Kisstletrap would never wear off.

~

"And then Lee let the _whole_ cauldron explode and everything went directly to Snape!" grinned Fred, chuckling heartily as he remembered his exploits with his twin and their best friend Lee. He looked down at Usagi, who by now had cried enough was laughing along with him. She was safely tucked in his arms as both shared their fair experience at Hogwarts.

"So that's why he was shaking so much in class. We thought he went nutters, he shook the entire time and kept stuttering!" laughed Usagi, remembering Snape shaking like being electricuted. "He spilled his potion on the testpapers by accident,"

Fred grinned, "Mind you, Lee did that on purpose!"

Usagi laughed, "Remind me to thank him when I see him sometime,"

Fred nodded his head and looked toughtful. "I miss Hogwarts," he mused. "Do you?"

Usagi smiled, "Yeah I do. But not those pranks you pulled on me everytime." she said. She felt him chuckle and gave him a glare. "I nearly flunked Astronomy because of all those fake stars you glued on my telescope!"

Fred laughed, "You know me, always dying to catch your attention,"

Usagi sat up quickly and stared at him not believing her ears. "You what?!"

Fred's eyes widdend and he began to cough. "I mean anyones attention! Anyones!"

She watched him repeat it several more times, sputtering about and muttering to himself. She watched him, blushing furiously and she knew very well that she was blushing too. Her heart began to beat faster and she smiled. "You know," she mused, making him stop in his ranting and stare at her. "That's what I like about you even more, you're so _trying hard_,"

Fred stared at her as she smiled serenly. He couldn't believe she actually liked him even more! He stared into her beautiful blue eyes, and found himself lost in them. He finally realized how beautiful and breath taking she really looked. She was practically radiating. Somehow, he actually felt more complete than ever.

He looked so sincere and handsome that time. She felt her heart leap into her throat as she found herself lost in him. She finally couldn't ignore her inside feelings for him anymore. It had been too long already for her agony without him. She wanted to be with him badly.

Both leaned forward, lost in each others trances. Fred leaned down, ready to kiss her for the first time. Her soft breath brushing up against his lips. Oblivious to them, the Invisible wall had disappeared minutes ago, seeming to have worn off. Yet neither noticed as they were about to quench their desires.

"**_Helloooo!_**"

Usagi and Fred jumped apart before anything could even happen and quickly scrambled to their feet. Both blushed furiously and looked away from each other. George stood before them, oblivious of what he just disturbed. It was quite obvious that he just finished dinner, seeing his rather _rounded_ belly. He looked around him, whistling to him. "I see you guys kissed," he mused. "The wall is gone..." he grinned ruefully.

Usagi sent a questioning glance to Fred. They did not kiss. Well, they were about to but...her eyes widened slightly. It must've worn off. A small smile crept onto her face.

"Anywayz, when can I expect nephews and nieces?" asked George, grinning rather ruefully at his brother.

"It's gone!" grinned Usagi happily, bounding to Fred and hugging him. She completely ignored George. "It's gone!"

Fred laughed, "So it is," he said, hugging her back and looking down at her.

Usagi smiled softly and looked up. "So where were we?" she asked rather softly.

"Here," mumbled Fred, leaning down and kissing her fully on the lips.

George looked dumbfounded at the couple snogging under the kisstletoe. Not quite understanding what happened, he shook his head ruefully. "Well, I guess that means sooner that I think," he mumbled to himself, answering his own question. He laughed slightly and turned around heading back to the dinning room for desert. "There's food left if you guys are done there!" he called before disappearing into the next room.

"Merry Christmas," whispered Usagi, as they broke apart and continued to hug each other.

Fred kissed her on top of her head. "Merry Christmas too,"

Usagi smiled, "I love you..." she said, looking into his eyes. "Since the very begining,"

Fred hugged her tightly and kissed her once more, "I love you too," he answered. "Since the time you hit me on the head with the potatoe."

He sighed contently, "This is the best Christmas ever,"

Usagi nodded, "So it is,"

~

How was it? Was it funny? I liked the "Georgous" part! It left me smiling! I really enjoyed writing this one-shot! If anyone is interested, I'd probably make a sequeal out of this. I don't know. Perhaps. We'll see, depending on the reviews you guys will send! About the Charlie/Serena fic, if I can't post it tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, it will probably be up on new year and I'll make it a New Year fic! But I promise to make those two fics! Serena/Snape (C-chan, that'll be my X-mas gift to you) and Charlie/Serena!

**_Meri Kurismasu Minna!_**

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

_Hugs and kisses and Christmas greetings to everybody!_

Beth-chan ^_^


End file.
